Switching converters may be used for DC-to-DC conversion in many applications and may provide performance improvements as compared to linear power regulations circuits. In general, a switching converter may include one or more power switches, inductors and diodes to transfer a DC input to a DC output. These components may be configured, for example, to perform a step-down function (e.g., a buck converter), a step-up function (e.g., boost converter), or an inverting function (e.g., inverting buck-boost, flyback). Switching converters may be used in other types of power regulation circuits as well. The power switches in a switching converter are typically semiconductor devices and may be intolerant to voltage and current signals which exceed the device design parameters. For example, exceeding the gate-to-source voltage rating in a power switch is likely to destroy the device. In an effort to avoid this limitation, switching converter designs often employ a floating voltage rail to reduce the voltage across the gate-to-source junction. The presence of such a floating voltage rail, however, may significantly increase the complexity and area required for a switching converter circuit design. Further, the impedance of the floating rail may impact the time constant of the switching circuit and decrease the overall performance of the converter.